Songs and Music Help Express Yourself
by Puckleberrylover4eva16
Summary: Mr. Shue has another assignment for the Glee Club. They have to pick songs to describe their feelings. Secret friendships come out andso do secrets. Warning- Semi-Quinn bashing and some Finn bashing. T-for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mr. Shue has another assignment for the Glee Club. They have to pick songs to describe their feelings. Secret friendships come out andso do secrets. **

**A/N: So I am in the process of writing the sequeal of Love is Around The Corner, but while that is being worked on I though I would write another multi-cahpter story. So here it is. Enjoy. At the end of reading the chapter please leave a review.**

* * *

They glee club sat around the choir room, waiting for Mr. Shue to come. He was probably talking to Ms. Pillsbury. They have obvious feelings for each other but are too afraid to do anything about it. 'Stupid idiots' Rachel thought to herself, even though she was kind of in the same position as Wemma. 'Cute name but not as cute as Puckleberry' she thought.

Mr. Shue had finally arrived to the choir room. He walked in, set his brief case upon the piano and turned to the group of kids he grew fond of over the 2 years, he has been teaching them. He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention and eyes of the 12 members.

"Hey, everybody!" He started with his usual excitement "This week's assignment is feelings. It could be hurt, love, broken-heart, sadness, friendship, or happiness, whatever you're feeling. I want two or three songs and a brief description why you chose those songs. Okay, get to it." He said.

Rachel was the first one to walk out. She already knew what she was singing; she just didn't really want to be in a room where she wasn't liked by most of them. She had a few friends in the group. People would laugh in her face if she told them who she was friends with. Sam Evans was like a big brother to her( she knew if people knew they were friends he would get ridiculed so she told him to pretend he doesn't know her while at school). Santana Lopez was her best friend ( she told her the same thing so that she wouldn't be teases) and Noah (or Puck as people know him)Puckerman?; Rachel and him grew up together. He was her best guy friend who she fell in love with at age 11. She told him to do the same thing as the other two. The slushies were to keep up with appearances. She gets him back all the time. While in her thoughts she didn't hear Santana following her. Rachel walked into the auditorium

She sat down at the piano and began to play the opening chords to her first song. Santana interrupted before she could sing.

" Hey B!" She said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey"

"So you gonna sing a song about Puckerman?" Santana required. Santana was the only one that knew about her love for their Mohawk friend.

"I'm thinking about it." Rachel said.

"Okay, now can you help me pick my songs? I know what I want to sing about, it's just I want your help in finding the right songs."

"Yeah, sure. Since Sam and Noah and you are coming over tonight, why don't you just come over after school instead of at 8pm?" Rachel suggested.

"I didn't drive to school today so could I catch a ride with you?" Santana asked

"Yeah. Come on, the bell is about to ring and we need to get to class."

They headed off to their next classes. Once the final bell rang, Santana meet Rachel at her locker. They grabbed their stuff and headed out to the school parking lot. They climbed into Rachel's 2012 red Dodge Charger. They drove to Rachel's house. Before they did anything, they walked into the kitchen and made something to eat and just chilled for awhile. Once they get up to her room, around 6:00, Rachel pulled out her laptop and fired it up. She and Santana sat on her bed against the pillows. Rachel opened up the internet and turned her head towards Santana.

"What are you singing about?" Rachel questioned.

" I wanna sing my love to Brittany. I finally feel safe enough to come out and tell everyone I'm gay." She said quietly. She was okay with people knowing she was gay; she was just nervous of being rejected by Brittany (the person she loves).

"That's really great, San. I'm proud of you" Rachel said as she looked into her best-friends eyes. "How many songs are you doing?"

"Three" came Santana's reply.

"Why three? Two would be fine to sing about being gay and being in love with Brittany." Rachel said confused.

"The third song, I wanna find by myself, though. But the third song… It's going to be about you."

"Me? Why?" Rachel said even more confused.

"Because, I don't want to hid that we are friends anymore, B. Do you know how bad it hurts to have to insult you, just so I won't be teased? That's not fair. B, you're my best friend and I love you. I don't want to pretend anymore. It's so hard to watch you get slushied and have to laugh at it. It's so hard to watch, day after day, you get insulted, teased and bullied, and I have to stand there at let that happen. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be able to help you clean off every time you get slushied. I wanna be able to kick the shit out of everyone that bullies you. I hate that I can't hug you or thank you in public. I don't care if I am teased or slushied because we are friends. You are my best friend; I don't want to hide that fact." By the time Santana had finished her speech, her and Rachel had tears in their eyes.

"San..." Rachel whispered in a hoarse voice, "You're my best friend, I wanted to protect you, and that meant taking one for the team. I don't care what they say, because I know what and who I am. I love you so much San, and I would love to finally be able to hug, talk, joke around, and just hang out in school and public." Rachel said before they both burst into tears and hugged each other on her bed.

"Come on, San. I got something we can sing."

"B, what song?"

"You should know it" replied Rachel.

Rachel stood up from her bed and found the song on her iPod. She placed her IPod in the Ihome and pressed play. As the opening chords flitted into the room through the speakers, Santana had a smile on her face and let out a laugh.

_**[Santana: spoken]**_**  
I don't know why I like it, ha  
I just do**

Ooh, ooh. Hee  
I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head

_**[Rachel]**_**  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good?  
I've got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

_**[Santana and Rachel]**_**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

_**[Rachel]**_** Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
**_**[Santana and Rachel]**_**Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee**

I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm  
I like the animal way that you move  
And when you talk, I just watch your mouth

Sam and Puck walked into the room at this moment and couldn't help but smile at their best friends singing and dancing around Rachel's room. Sam looked at Puck and saw the love in his eyes, while Puck looked at Rachel. He just couldn't believe that they were both so stubborn to tell each other their feelings, that and Puck was just afraid of being rejected by the one girl he actually truely loves. _**[Chorus]**_**  
Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

I get so emotional….

_**[Santana]**_** Oh baby  
**_**[Santana and Rachel]**_** Oh, oh yea!**

When they finished the song, they resolved into a fit of giggles. At that moment Puck and Sam made their presents known, by clapping. This caused the girls to shriek and turn around, which also cause the two boys to start laughing. Rachel and Santana walked up to Puck and Sam and slapped their chest.

"Ow, woman!" Puck said rubbing his chest. Even though Rachel was practically a midget, she was really strong.

"Don't do that, you practically gave me a heart attack." She said and walked back into her room, leaving the boys in laughter again.

"So what was with the song?" Sam asked.

"Just fixing the wrongs." Santana replied simply while sending a smile towards Rachel. Rachel smiled back before looking at the clock and realized the boys were early.

"Why are you hear so early? Its only 7:15" Rachel asked.

"Well we finished practice early at like 5:30, and then we went back to Trouty's…" Puck said

"Hey!" yelled Sam.

Puck ignored him and keep talking "and played COD for a while, then got bored, so we decide to come over earlier." Puck said.

"Okay…" Rachel said "So have you guy's chosen any songs you are going to sing? Or what they are about?" Rachel asked. Sitting back down on her bed, and pulling her laptop back towards her.

"Yeah, I got mine" Sam said.

"What are they about?" Rachel inquired.

"Well one is going to be betrayal, you know of Quinn and Finn,…" Rachel nodded. She had felt so bad for Sam when they found out Quinn and Finn where fooling round behind his back. The day they found out Sam stormed out of the choir room, and Rachel and Santana both slapped Finn and Quinn. Later that day, Santana gave Quinn a hard time in cheer and it caused Quinn to collapse in tiredness and Puck had tackled Finn a total of 25 times. When Santana was doing that, Rachel went to find Sam. She had found him sitting on the bleachers (that was where Sam, Santana, Noah/Puck and Rachel went, if they had a bad day) with tears in his eyes. She held him till his sobs became sniffles and then she took him home. That day was maybe one of the worst in their group. Sam was so heartbroken, and Puck, Santana and Rachel were pissed.**  
**

"Yeah, and the second one I want to sing about being your friend Ray. I don't want to hide that anymore. You deserve so much better than being a dirty little secret. I don't care if people tease me or beat the shit out of me, I wanna be able to hang with my friend." Sam said in a caring tone. Rachel again had tears in her eyes, as she got up and hugged Sam.

"Thank you." She said softly "You don't know how much this means to me." She said a little louder looking and Santana and Sam. "What will you be singing Noah?" She said while swiping at the tears coming out of her eyes.

"I wanna sing about love." He said simply.

"Love?" Rachel questioned. She couldn't help that her heart beat faster, in thought of him loving her, and breaking, in thought of him loving someone else.

"Yeah. I wanna finally tell this girl, I love her. Also, I already have the songs picked out."

"Oh, okay." Rachel said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Santana looked at Rachel, she knew what Puck had said hurt her a little. She wanted to hug her and whisper reassuring things in her ear. She hated when Rachel was sad, it felt like someone was twisting her gut and stabbing her heart. All the while Sam was semi-glaring at Puck. He knew Puck loved Rachel (Puck told him, but also said he could tell anyone and that also meant Santana and Rachel told him that she loved Puck but again he promised not to tell anyone. He could never break a promise.) But the way he said it was not right. He made it sound like he was in love with someone that was not Rachel.

"So San, Sam, Let's find you songs." Rachel said.

* * *

**A/N: R&R. If I dont get at least 2 reviews I won't post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKay so this chapter you find out the song Sam and Santana sing. Rachel is somewhat O/C, but that is what she is suppose ti be. Also, Quinn and Puck did sleep together and Beth was born but not given to shelby, but still adopted. The story of how they hooked up is not the same as in the show. Read to find out what really happened! R&R. Leave me a review or a PM if you wanna see something.**

* * *

They had just finished finding their songs for the assignment. Rachel was still in a semi-funk. Can you blame her though? Hearing the guy you love saying he loves someone, kinda brings you down. Sam, Puck, Santana and Rachel had hung out for the rest of the night till about 11:30pm, before Puck and Sam had to go home. Santana had decided to stay the night to comfort Rachel. She knew that Rachel was hurt as soon as Puck said he loved a girl. They didn't know who it was, but that doesn't mean it hurt Rachel any less. Rachel and Santana stayed up till 2:00am eating ice-cream and watching the titanic and West Side Story. They both passed out on the couch.

Rachel woke up from her dream with a start. She had no idea why though. When she opened her eyes, she immediately shut them. The sun was shining through the curtains over the bay window. She opened her eyes again and looked at the clock on the TV. 7:15. She quickly sat up and looked over to Santana, who was still fast asleep.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled.

Santana sat up with fright. "Huh? What!?" She screamed

"It's &:15. We only have 30 minutes to get ready and get to school." Rachel said while getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"Shit" Santana mumbled and ran after Rachel. They had just finished getting ready; both were wearing from-fitting yoga pants and a form-fitting tank top. Santana was wearing blue yoga pants with a white tank and Rachel was wearing black yoga pants and a yellow tank top. They both tied there hair back in a tight pony tail and headed off to Rachel's car.

"You know, you are going to cause a riot dressed like that right? The Rachel Berry, dressed in normal clothes, not school girl skirts and animal sweaters? Not going to be good."

"Yeah, well the only reason I wore that shit was because of the slushies."

"True." Santana said. "Were wearing your favorite dress, when those assholes on the football team made Puck douse you in a slushie."

"Yep." Rachel said sort of curtly. She still wasn't really over that, even though she told him to continue. But that plus the fact that Puck also said he loves someone, wasn't making her all that happy. "Come on. We are gonna be late." They headed off to class.

Santana wasn't wrong. Rachel did get a lot of attention because of her outfit. But for once, it was good attention.

~~~~Glee~~~~

Today was the first day of the club singing their songs. Santana, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn were singing today. Tomorrow would be Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany, and Thursday would be Puck, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine's turn. The glee club was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to tell who was going first, but first he had to show up. 'That guy just can't get enough of Ms. P can he?' Rachel thought. Mr. Shue had finally shown up about 13 minutes into the meeting.

"Okay guys, so I think Mercedes should go first, then Quinn, then Sam and then Santana." Mr. Shue said. Mercedes got up and sung, 'If I were a boy', her explanation for it was because guys were assholes and where too focused on skinny bitches. 'Typical' Rachel though. Mercedes had also sung 'Crazy in Love' that was because she was in love with some football player. Quinn sung next. She did her holler-than-thou and sung 'I Say A Little Prayer' and 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' both sung to Finn. Confessing her already know love for him. On her way back to her seat she gave Rachel a smug look. 'God, she was a bitch' Rachel thought. Santana was up next. She walked to the center of the room and looked to the group.

"So, I'm suppose to tell you why I chose the songs I did. I decided to do that before each song. Okay so the first one. Umm... since I know most of you won't judge me for this, I decided to tell you something that I had been in denial about for a couple years now. I'm gay. I'm gay and in love. I came out to my best friend first, and then my other friends. Two weeks ago I came out to my Mama and Papi. They said they knew all along. I finally feel comfortable enough to tell people. So hear is my song. Hope you don't get mad Mr. Shue this song is kinda sexual, but come on it's me we are talking about." Santana said before starting to sing.

**Let's go**

**I am not your Senorita**

**I am not from your tribe**

**In the garden, in the garden I did no crime**

**I am not your Senorita**

**I am not from your tribe**

**If you want inside of her, well**

**Boy you better make her a raspberry swirl**

**Things are getting de-desperate**

**When all the boys can't be men**

**Everybody knows I'm her friend**

**Everybody knows I'm her man**

**Things are getting de-desperate**

**When all the boys can't be men**

**Everybody knows I'm her friend**

**Everybody knows I'm her man**

**Let's go**

**I am not your Senorita**

**I don't aim so high**

**In my heart, in my heart I did no crime**

**If you want inside her, well**

**Boy you better make her a raspberry swirl**

**Raspberry swirl**

**Let's go**

**Raspberry swirl**

**Things are getting de-desperate**

**When all the boys can't be men**

**Everybody knows I'm her friend**

**Everybody knows I'm her man**

**Things are getting de-desperate**

**When all the boys can't be men**

**Everybody knows I'm her friend**

**Everybody knows I'm her man**

**Things are getting de-desperate**

**When all the boys can't be men**

**Everybody knows I'm her friend**

**Everybody knows I'm her man**

**Raspberry swirl**

**Let's go**

**Raspberry swirl**

Once she finished, she looked around the group. They all smiled at her and were clapping.

"I'm proud of you Sanny." Brittany said.

"Thanks" she mumbled. "The next song is deticated to Brittany. I've been keeping her a secret and she doesn't deserve that. I love her and now I can ammit it. I love her so much. So this song is for you Brit-Britt." Santana became to sing again.

**Took my love and I took it down**

**Climbed a mountain and I turned around **

**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills **

**Well, the landslide brought me down**

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? **

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**

**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? **

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**

**'Cause I've built my life around you**

**But time makes bolder, children get older **

**I'm getting older too, well**

**Well, I've been afraid of changin' **

**'Cause I've built my life around you **

**But time makes bolder, children get older **

**I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too**

**So take this love and take it down**

**Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around**

**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills **

**Well, the landslide brought down**

**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**

**Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe**

**The landslide will bring you down**

Sam got up and joined Santana in the middle of the room.

"And the last song, Sam is gonna say something too. We are both using this song to sing to a very close friend. She is not only my best-friend but she is also my sister. When we entered high school, we became separated. She wasn't popular and was greeted by a slushie in the face. She knew that day that she was going to be a loser and taunted. She didn't want Sam or Me and our other friend to be teased or sluhied, so she told us to go along with the taunting. But I'm done taunting my best friend. I'm done hiding her. I don't care anymore. I love her and she deserves so much better than what we have been doing. Sam, what do you wanna say?" Santana said looking right at Rachel.

"She is like my little sister. I love her, and want to protect her. When she gets slushies or teased, I just wanna curse out the person and punch the slushier in the face. When I found out Quinn and Finn were fooling around behind my back, she was there for me. She comforted me when I felt like I couldn't go on. She is nice to everyone even though they all treat her like shit. She is beautiful and amazing and talented. She doesn't deserve to be our dirty little secret. That secret deserves to be descovered. I don't care if I'm slushied or tease because of our friendship. I want to be able to help her, I want to be able to joke, and laugh, and smile, and hang out with her. So without further ado, we want to sing this song to Rachel." The heard gasps but ingnored them and began to sing.

**Whenever I'm down I call on you my friend**

**A helpin' hand you lend in my time of need**

**So I'm, I'm callin' you now just to make it through**

**What else can I do, won't you hear my plea?**

**Friends may come and friends may go **

**But you should know that**

**That I've got your back, it's automatic **

**So, never hesitate to call **

**'Cause I'm your sista and always for ya and**

**I don't know what I'd ever do without you **

**From the beginnin' 'til the end **

**You've always been here right beside me **

**So I call you my best friend **

**Through the good times and the bad ones **

**Whether I lose or if I win **

**I know one thing that never changes **

**And that's you as my best friend**

**Whenever I'm down and all that's going on is really going on **

**Just one of those days to ya, you said the right things **

**To keep me movin', to keep me goin' strong **

**What else can I say?**

**Friends are there through thick and thin**

**But I've been told that and I believe it, it's automatic**

**Call me when you need a friend **

**'Cause I'm your sista and always for ya and I don't know**

**I don't know what I'd ever do without you**

**From the beginnin' 'til the end **

**You've always been here right beside me**

**So I call you my best friend **

**Through the good times and the bad ones **

**Whether I lose or if I win **

**I know one thing that never changes **

**And that's you as my best friend**

**What I'd ever do without you **

**From the beginnin' 'til the end **

**You've always been here right beside me **

**So I call you my best friend**

**Through the good times and the bad ones**

**Whether I lose or if I win**

**I know one thing that never changes **

**And that's you as my best friend**

**Buddy, I can always call on my best friend**

**Buddy, I can always call on my best friend**

**I'll be there for you when you're going through**

**Times that you may think that you need a friend **

**You can count on me, call me when you need **

**Won't you call me up? 'Cause**

**I don't know what I'd ever do without you **

**From the beginnin' 'til the end **

**You've always been here right beside me **

**So I call you my best friend **

**Through the good times and the bad ones **

**Whether I lose or if I win **

**I know one thing that never changes **

**And that's you as my best friend**

**I don't know what I'd ever do without you **

**From the beginnin' 'til the end **

**You've always been here right beside me **

**So I call you my best friend **

**Through the good times and the bad ones **

**Whether I lose or if I win **

**I know one thing that never changes And that's you as my best friend**

"Is this some kind of joke? How could you be friends with Ru-Paul?" Quinn questioned. "She is such a freak. She has no style. Why the fuck would you want to be friends with that?" Quinn said with a sneer directed to Rachel.

"You know what Quinn. I also forgot to tell you that I'm done pretending to be friends with you. You are blonde bitch. You are a cheater. You are minipulative, abusive, bitchy, slutty, and a fucking lying asshole. You believe you are on top of the world. But quess what, when high school ends, you wont have your popularirty. So grow up Quinn. You act like you are holler-than-thou, but you are just a slut. You were dating Finn when you had sex with Puckerman. You got preggos but him and lied to Finn saying it was his. You helped Finn cheat on Rachel, no surprise it was you who he cheated with. And you also cheated on Sam. No one but Finn is going to love you ass, and Finn might grow up and get smart enough to leave your ass." Santana said pissed off . "So shut the fuck up!"

"Santana!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"No, Shue! Santana is right. Quinn needs to grow up. When she was pregnant Rachel helped her with a lot. When she was kicked out, Rachel offered her a place to stay. When she got slushied for the first time, Rachel was there and helped her clean off. She was there for everyone of us and we don't help her. And you Shue, are so much worse. Everyday, insult after insult are thrown at Rachel, right in this very room. But you don't stop them, bu the minute she defends herself or says something nasty to someone,as a retort, you yell at her. You act like you are her father, but you're not. You need to learn to treat every student equally. We all know Quinn and Finn are your favorite but don't show that. Now we are done singing so I'm gonna sing my next song." Santana went to sit down. "This song is for Quinn and Finn. Quinn you betrayed me. You cheated on me. I can't trust you. You broke my heart but I'm still numb. Finn, I thought we were buds, but friends don't help their girlfriend cheat on them." Finn opened his mouth to agrue, probab;y had to do with Puck and Quinn. " And don't use Puck and Quinn as an excuse. Puck wasn't the only one in the wrong, but you also didn't hear his story. Quinn was the one who wanted to have sex. He keep saying no and walking away,but she handed him a drink, and the next thing he knew he woke up naked in a strange bed. He went to the hospital to see if she put anything in his drink and turns out she did. Puck didn't know what he was doing because he was drugged, but your girtl there did. So I'm done listening to you hate on Puck because Puck didn't do anything wrong, Quinn did. So here is my song, hope you enjoy." Sam said and nodded to the band.

**Yeah, thank you **

**Thank you, thank you, you're far too kind**

**Can I get an encore, do you want more**

**Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy**

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**Now what the hell are you waitin' for?**

**After me, there shall be no more**

**So for one last time, nigga make some noise, get 'em J**

**Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that**

**The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at**

**Can't none of y'all mirror me back **

**Yeah hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime **

**I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead **

**Back to take over the globe, now break bread **

**I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express **

**Out the country but the blueberry still connect**

**On the low but the yacht got a triple deck**

**But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep**

**Grand openin', grand closin' **

**God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again**

**Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen**

**Just draw off inspiration**

**Soon you gon' see you can't replace him**

**With cheap imitations for these generations**

**Can I get an encore, do you want more **

**Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy**

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**Now what the hell are you waitin' for? **

**After me, there shall be no more **

**So for one last time, nigga make some noise **

**What the hell are you waiting for?**

**Look what you made me do, look what I made for you **

**Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you **

**When you first come in the game, they try to play you **

**Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you**

**From Marcy to Madison Square **

**To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years **

**As fate would have it, Jay's status appears **

**To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye**

**When I come back like Jordan, wearin' the 4-5 **

**It ain't to play games witchu **

**It's to aim at you, probably maim you**

**If I owe you I'm blowin' you to smithereens**

**Cocksucker take one for your team**

**And I need you to remember one thing**

**I came, I saw, I conquered **

**From record sales, to sold out concerts **

**So motherfucker if you want this encore **

**I need you to scream, till your lungs get sore **

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**But under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone **

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you **

**Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there **

**I've become so tired, so much more aware **

**I've becoming this, all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be less like you **

**I've become so numb **

**Can I get an encore, do you want more **

**I've become so numb **

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar **

**One last time I need y'all to roar**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Quinn yelled. "I didn't do anything to you! How could you say that?" Quinn said with fake tears in her eyes.

" I don't need to explain myself to you, Quinn." Sam said before sitting back down between Santana, and Rachel and in front of Puck.

"Yea, but I can." Rachel said getting up and standing infront of Quinn.

"What,Man-hands?" Quinn sneered.

"See, right there. That is why you have noone on your side. You call me all sorts of names, which I don't deserve, but I'm okay with that, because I'll be famous one day and all you will be is some slut, probably a hooker. But when you were pregnant with Beth, Mercedes let you live in her house. Once you gave Beth up, which I think was stupid since you didn't talk to Noah about it, he would have made a wonderful father. Anyways when you gave Beth up, and moved back with your parents, you called her fat, which she is not, she is beautiful, just because she isn't a size -10 doesn't mean she is fat. You also called her Weezy, which makes no sense to me. You also think you sing better than her, when I don't even sound as good as her. I could never sing the way she sings. You are not better than her in any asspect. Lets move on to Kurt, everyday you call Kurt a fag, you might not say it to his face, but I hear it when you don't think any of us Glee kids are around. That is offencive to call him that. I'm proud that he was brave and strong enough to come out and say he was gay. It shows a lot of courage, sometehing you certainly don't have. How about what you say about Tina? Tina is a wonderful girl. She has an amazing voice and a great talent for drawing. She is kind and sweet. But you call her, a psyco because of the way she dresses. You called her a freak when she was stuttering. That is not something anyone should ever say. She is going to become an asmazing women, doing what she loves, but you can't see beyond the surface. Now lets move on to Santana. Santana is a strong girl. She was so afraid to come out and say she was gay, but she did. You call her a bitch. But she is only a bitch to hide insercuities. The comments, the sass, the bitchiness, are her walls. She kept them up to prevent getting hurt. How about Sam. Before you dated, you called him a geek, a nerd and a freak. Just because he was being himself and not someone this school defines. When you dated him, you accepted the promise ring he gave you, but all you did was cheat on him. He was a good boyfriend to you. He did everything you wanted because he wanted you happy. You think Finn is going to do that? Probably, but only because he is afraid of you. How about what you say about Brittany? Brittany may not be as smart as the rest of us, but she is one of the smartest people I know. She makes everyone laugh and smile. But know, because she says things that a 7 year old would say, that means she is dumb. I don't think so. She is a beautiful girl. And She deserves for than a shitty friend like you. How about what you say about your boyfriend? That he is so stupid. That he can't even take care of himself. I didn't know that is what a good girlfriends says. I didn't know that they put down their partner over and over again. You're a hyprocrite. How about what you say about Noah.? Let me quote you on this okay. 'He is a Lima Loser who knocked me up', but he didn't even remember or know he was having sex with you. He told you no, multiple times. But yoi drugged him and pretty much raped him. You are a bitch. And Noah is not a Lima Loser. He has an early ammission to NYU. Unlike you, who is going to OSU. This whole room, except you and Finn are leaving Lima. So it turns out, while you were calling everyone else a Lima Loser, they were working to prove you wrong. And they did. You and Finn are the Lima Losers now. I'm done taking your shit Quinn. I'm done being your doormat. I'm done with you!" Rachel said and stormed out of the choir room. Everyone followed her out, except Finn, all shooting glares at Quinn as they left. When everyone left Quinn turned to Finn. He gave her this kicked puppy look and got up and walked out. When everyone left Quinn burst into tears. Rachel was right, she was a horrible person.

* * *

**A/N: R&R. I need 6 reviews to continue this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't update. So I thought you guys deserved a semi-long chapter. So here it is.

* * *

After the storm out, Rachel walked right out to her car. She was furious. How can Quinn think she is so innocent? Like she never does anything wrong? She was a bitch! _Okay, calm down Rachel._ I guess you can say Rachel is pissed for multiple reason. She got into her car and drove home. Once home, she sat down on the couch and thought over the reasons why she didn't like Quinn. The big one was she had sex with Puck. Will he didn't actually know, but it still counted. Ever since middle school, Rachel had always compared herself to Quinn. The blonde hair that fell perfectly against the girl's shoulder. Or her green eyes. Or he perfect hourglass body. Rachel got up from the couch, making her way up to her room. Once there, she stripped herself down to her underwear and stood infront of the mirror. She looked at herself. She turned to the side pushing out her stomach and pulling it back in. She faced the mirror again and she slowly raised her hands above her head, pushing her chest out. She turned around, so her backside was facing the mirror, she turned her head to look at the mirror. Before looking towards the door, in the mirror's reflection, and seeing Puck's eyes staring back at her. She shrieked, and ran to her bathroom, grabbing he silk robe from the door hanger. She calmly walked back into the room her cheeks tinted pink.

"Noah, how long were you there? And why the fuck didn't you knock?" She said faking anger, hiding her embarresment.

"You gave me, Santana and Sam a key to your house and you left your door wide open. What were you doing?" He asked studing her.

"Comparing." She said simply before walking into her closet. She emerged from the closet dressed in sweats and a tank-top.

"Comparing what?"

"Nothing of your concern." Rachel said flatly. She grabbed her phone, and texted Santana.

_**Noah caught me comparing myself to Quinn and every other girl he has been with.-RB***_

"Rachel, what were you doing?" Puck asked again, this time firmer.

"Again, Noah. I. Was. Comparing. and it has nothing to do with you." Rachel said sharply. Her phone dinged, alerting her that she got a text message.

_**Shit. What do you want me to do.-San**_

_**Come over, NOW-RB***_

"Who is that?"

"Santana, she is coming over."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay...?" Rachel said before getting up and going to the kitchen. Santana came running in.

"What does he know? Did you tell him anything?What did he say?"

"What do you have to tell me?" Santana and Rachel turned to look at Puck.

"Um... What you cuaght me doing was comparing my stomach size. To umm..." She looked at Santana.

" To see what she will look like when she is pregnant with me and Britt's baby is 5 years."

"Yeah, that."

"Really?"

"Yep. I suggest that I carry them, because San is kinda mean. And Britt could not handle the pain." Rachel said covering up quickly.

"Okay." Puck said, not actually believing it.

"Alright." They later invited Sam over and the four of them hung out for the rest of the night. Puck still looking at Rachel, trying to figure out what she was doing.

XXXX

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a fist full of hair and cut it. She watched as her hair fell into the sink below. Once finished, she stared back at herself. She needed to change. She wanted to be better. After giving birth to Beth, she pretended there wasn't a little girl, that looked just like her, out there somewhere. She was getting help. She had been talking to a therpist since Rachel screamed at her and told her off. Rachel was right, she was a horrible girl. She needed to change, not only for herself, but if she ever wanted to know Beth in the future. She need to change, if she wanted to show Sam she was ready to love him, and just him. Finn was toxic. Not only to her, but also to himself. He could never choose between Rachel and her. In the end it just broke two fragile girls' hearts. She need help! She had come to a cunclusion, that when she is on the Cheerios, she is a total bitch. She needed to quit. Sue told them to act like that. That they were better than the rest of the population of McKinley, when actually the population was better than the Cheerios or Jocks. She needed to change!

XXXXX

Rachel walked into the choir room the next day. When she looked at the seats, she saw Quinn with shorter hair. There was a sad expression on her face, and you could see the dried tears on her cheeks. Even though Quinn was a bitch, Rachel would never walk away from someone who was crying.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Not really. I'm sorry." Quinn whispered, loud enough for Rachel to hear. Rachel sat shocked. Quinn had just apoligized to _her._

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"You were right. I'm horrible. I always thought I was above everyone, because it was what I grew up being taught. I made fun of my friends. I was a complete bitch, meanwhile everyone of you sat back and took it. And you took the most of it. I'm a cheater and pretty much a slut. You are amazing Rachel. You are so compassionate, and always look out for every single Glee Club member. I'm so sorry I treated you like shit. I'm getting help now. I've been seeing a therpist since Tuesday. I pretended for 2 years that Beth never existed. That there wasn't a little girl who looked like me, out there somewhere. I need to show people that I am changing. I can't lose my real friends, which are in this club. I need to show Sam, that I'm sorry. That I love him. That I loved him so much when we went out last year. I fucked up, which happens alot. I just figured that he would eventually break up with me, like every other guy has. I couldn't handle another broken heart. He was the perfect boyfriend and I didn't deserve him. He was so kind and sweet. And I'm so sorry, I hurt him. I'm sorry to Puck too. He didn't deserve what I did to him. He tried to take responsablity, but I wouldn't let him. I called him a Lima Loser, when all actually he will probably get out of here as long as you are by his side. I am nothing compared to you and I'm truely sorry, Rachel." Quinn said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You know, I compare myself to you. I mean after I found out you had sex with Noah, I kinda lost it. I didn't speak to him for weeks. It was 3 months later that I finally talked to him. I was heartbroken. Finding out you two slept together, broke me. I mean since 7th grade, I've always compared myself to you. You were always prettier than me. With the blonde hair and the perfect body. Then when I found out you were pregnant with Noah's child, I really lost it. Remeber when I was out those 3 days-" Quinn nodded. "- I wasn't on a trip with my Dads. I was home sitting in my bedroom, crying my eyes out for 3 days. Not only did I cry but I destoryed half my room. The last day, I cleaned it up. After that, I told Finn. Not because I wanted him, but cause I wanted to hurt you. And I know that sounds horrible, but I wasn't thinking. When the truth came out, I ignored Noah, and I said sorry to you. You didn't deserve me telling Finn, to hurt you." Rachel said, her own tears falling down her cheeks. Quinn grabbed ahold of her hand.

"You shouldn't compare us. You are beautiful. I didn't always look like this. I use to be fat. I use to wear glass and I had a pimply face and braces. I changed the way I looked because I hated myself. But you Raachel are one of the most beautifulest girls I have ever seen. Honestly, I think Puck feels the same way as you, but he kind of is emotionally stunted.-" They both laughed. "But seriously Rachel, don't compare yourself to anyone!" Quinn said looking into Rachel's eyes wipping away the tears that fell.

"You know, I can already see that you are changing. It might take time for other people to see, but what you just said, shows that you are no longer the popular cheerleader, who picked on the weak." Rachel smiled, amazed at Quinn.

"Thank you. I hope people will see. Especially Sam. I still love him, and I know it will take a long time for him to trust me, but I really love him. Now, that I am off the cheerios, I want to show everyone the real me." Quinn said. Rachel just noticing the blonde was no longer in the famous Cheerio uniform.

"I think they will see this new Quinn and be really suprise. Quinn... I liked to try to be friends. Only if you want though." Rachel said.

"I would really like that."

"I'm gonna hug you now." Rachel hugged Quinn. The bell rang.

"Time for lunch. Care to join me." Rachel said.

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure Quinn." and they walked towards the cafe.

XXXX

When Rachel walked in the cafeteria, Quinn right by her side, Santana, Puck and Sam, came running up to them.

"What the fuck Rachel?! Why are you walking with that bitch?" Santana all but screamed.

"Santana! That was hurtful. You should say that to anyone."

"Are you fucking kidding me! She is a bitch. You know that, I know that, the whole school knows that."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't want to cause a problem between you and your friends Rachel. I'll just go eat in the choir room. I'm sorry." Quinn said, turning around. Rachel grabbed her arm as she turned.

"Quinn." She called softly, "Look at me please." When Quinn turned around, Rachel could see the tears in her eyes. "You don't have to eat by yourself. I'll come with you. We can talk."

"No, Rachel. Stay with your friends." Quinn said, the tears finally falling. "Santana's right. I'm a bitch. And I don't deserve your friendship, or anyone to forgive me." Quinn said. You could hear the hurt, and the sob that was trying to escape, in her voice.

"You are my friend Quinn. I said I forgive you. Now that you are off the Cheerios, you are going to need someone. I plan on being that someone. You said sorry to _me._ You want to show people, you are changing. You want their forgivness. And if my friends can't do it-" She said, turning to Santana, "-Then they can fuck themselves." She said grabbing Quinn's hand a walking straight out of the cafe, leaving a hurt and pissed of Santana, and a gaping Sam and Puck.

"Why the hell would you say that, San? She isn't going to talk to us now." Sam said, still staring at the spot Quinn was just standing in, crying infront of the whole school.

"Damnit San." Puck said.

"Are you fucking kidding me. She was hanging out with Quinn. The same Quinn that use to torment her and broke your heart Sam. I just wanted to protect her when Quinn turned a bitch again... Wait. Did Rachel say Quinn was off the Cheerios?"

"Yes." Puck said.

"We have to find them." Sam said, walking out the doors of the Cafeteria, Puck and Santana following.

XXXXXX

Rachel and Quinn sat in the choir room. Quinn was sobbing, saying short sentences inbetween each gut-wrenching sob.

"San was right" sob "I'm horrible" sob "You" sob "shouldn't be my" sob "friend"

Rachel had her arms wrapped around the crying girl. "Quinn, I will be your friend. You need someone. I won't stand her and watch you cry by yourself." Rachel said, rubbing her hand down Quinn's back.

"Santana won't ever forgive me. Sam will never forgive me or love me again. Puck will never forgive me. The Glee club, won't forgive. Why would they? I spent 3 and a half years tormenting them. I certinly don't deserve your forgiveness. Sam is the love of my love, and he wont ever forgive me or love me. And I don't deserve him to. I was a horrible girlfriend. I cheated, but only because I knew he would break up with me." Quinn said before crying again.

"Quinn, you never know. I'm pretty sure most of the Glee Club will forgive you. I'm sure Noah has already forgive you. San and Sam, might be tough, but eventually they will forgive you too. I forgave you because what you said in the here earlier was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me and that includes my bestfriends." Rachel said, truthfully. "Quinn, if they can't see that you are different, then I say fuck them. For gods sake, you cried infront of the whole school, while in the cafeteria. I mean you walked in with me and you quit the Cheerios. I will always be your friend, no matter what my friends say. They can't tell me not to be friends with you." Rachel said seriously. At that moment, the 3 freinds walked into the choir room. Sam was looking at Quinn, while the blonde sobbed into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked up at her 3 bestfriends.

"If you came here to be assholes, I suggest you turn around and leave us the fuck alone." Rachel snapped, still rubbing Quinn's back.

"We're sorry, but can you blame us. She was horrible to you and she broke Sam's heart." Quinn let out a loud sob and buried her face farther into Rachel's shoulder while Rachel glared at Santana.

"San, how about you shut the fuck up. I understand where you are coming from, but I talked to her. I know what she is thinking and feeling. She said sorry to me. I forgave her and that is my decision, not yours. She is hurting. I'm gonna be there for her, no matter what the 3 of you say." Rachel snapped, glaring at her friends, while holding Quinn closer.

"What do you mean she is hurting? and Why is she off the Cheerios? Is she pregnant again?" Santana sneered the end.

"SANTANA!" Quinn let out another sob, "You are being a cruel bitch right now. And no she isn't pergnant. And I can't believe you would say that. Anyway, no she quit the Cheerios. She is changing herself into a better person, and I believe she can do." Rachel said finally getting up, walking right up to her three best-friends. "And if you can't support me, as my best friend, than I don't want anything to do with any of you. Sam, I know she broke your heart, I was there, but you don't know her side, or her reason. Noah, I know you were hurt about the whole sex and impregnation with her, but did you ever consider her feeling to it? Or anyone elses?" Rachel stoped mid-step towards them. She had just let it semi-slip that she was affected by it. Santana looked at Rachel, and Rachel turned wide eyes to her Best-friend. "Quinn..." She called. Quinn looked up with red, puffy eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let's go. We are going to get ice-cream." Rachel said, turning around grabbing Quinn's hand and her bag. She looked at Santana, "I'll will see you later. We're gonna talk." Rachel said before leaving the choir room, pulling Quinn with her, leaving the 3 freinds standing their shocked.

"What the hell does she mean but anyone else's feelings?" Puck asked, trying to figure out who Rachel was talking about.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Fucking Shit." Santan started to mutter, pacing the floor. "Shit. Must be mad enough. Let it slip. Fuck. Explain. Damnit." She kept muttering and pacing. She didn't stop, until Sam grabbed her arms, and forcing her to sit in one of the chairs.

"What's going on San?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell either of you. It's not my place." Santana said, softly.

"When have you ever kept a secret Satan?" Puck asked stepping infront of her.

"I have kept the same secret for the past 2 years. And I'm not gonna betray my best-friend by tell you." Santana said, before getting up and walking out of the room.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into her house. She had dropped Quinn off at her house, after they got ice-cream to cheer them both out. Rachel was thinking over what she had done in the choir room. She had let it slip that Noah and Quinn had hurt more than Finn and themselves. She had no idea if he figured it out. If he did, then she was gonna hide forever. How could she have been so stupid! Also, she had threatened her friends that she would never talk to them again, if they didn't support her being friends with Quinn, even though they were probably thinking they were protecting her. She took her phone out of her bag, sending a quick text to Santana.

**I'm home. Come whenever. I'll be here, telling myself I'm stupid for the almost slip up.-RB***

**I'll be there in 10-SL.**

True to her word, 10 minutes later, Santana came bursting through the door.

"Do any of you knock anymore?" Rachel asked, amused that her friends think they live here.

"Because I am like your sister, so suck it up! Anyway, what the fuck?"

"Can you explain the what you fuck, so I can explain it to you."

"Okay, Okay. First of, what the fuck with Quinn?"

"Okay that's kind of a long story, I'll try to shorten. Okay, so I was walking into the choir room, and Quinn was sitting there rying, and you know I have a weakness for crying people. So anyway, she apologized to me. I mean it was shocking. She then went on a long spell about how horrible she was and is, and how she needed to change. She wanted to show Sam that she really loved him-" She heard Santana scoff "- no I'm serious. She said he was the love of her life, but she was afraid he would break-up with her, when he saw that she wasn't good enough for him. That she couldn't handle another heartbreak. So that is why she cheated, but I'm pretty sure her heart still broke. Then she went into a spell about how sorry she was about Noah, about me, about Sam, about everyone she treated like shit. She said she didn't deserve forgiveness from any of us, and that was what broke my heart. She doesn't deserve that feeling. Then I told her how much it hurt to find out Noah and Quinn had sex and then Quinn was pregnant with his first child. I forgave her because she was so weak. I mean she cried infront of the whole school." Rachel said.

"Okay, yeah I guess I wasn't thinking when I saw you guys walk in with each other. I guess I was jealous some how. I'm sorry. I should forgive Quinn, she deserves that at least. You know it's gonna take alot for Puck and Sam to forgive her, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just want them to see that she is changing. I want them to hear her out."

"Okay next question. What the hell, you almost let it slip that it hurt when Puck told you about Baby Gate. Also, kinda would have told him you are inlove with him."

"I know. Did you not see that I paniced and left in a rush?"

"Yea I saw."

"Do you think he knows?"

"No. I pretty sure he has no clue. Because he wanted me to tell, and I said I couldn't because it wasn't my place to."

"Thank you,S." Rachel said hugging her BFF.

"Alright, movie time."

XXXXX

The next day, Rachel and Santana walked into school. They separated to go to their lockers. Rachel was just switching her books, when she felt a presents next to her.

"Hey" Puck's voice came from her left side.

"Oh. Hey, Noah." Rachel said turning to face her crush.

"So...umm what was up yesterday? and Why are you hanging with Quinn?" Puck said blundly.

"Okay, I'm hanging out with Quinn, because we are working on a friendship. She was crying yesterday, and she told me she was sorry for everything she did. I forgave her. Anything else?" Rachel said shutting her locker.

"Yea, what did you mean 'Did you consider anyone else's feelings?"

" I meant Finn." Rachel lied.

"Really?" Puck said, knowing she was lying.

"Yes." She said simply, before walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck said to himself, walking the opposite direction.

XXXXX

"Hey" Rachel said walking up to Quinn.

"Hey. What's up?" Quinn said.

"You wanna try saying to the Glee Club today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I need them to forgive me. They are all I have left now." Quinn said, dejected.

"Quinn they will forgive you. They have in the past and they will now. Hell they even forgave me for sending Sunshine to a crack house." Rachel said comforting her.

"Yeah, than can we work on Puck. I want to tell him sorry, and I think I would feel better if he forgave me." Quinn said.

"I think that after you explain, he will forgive you." Rachel said "Come on, lets get to class."

XXXXX

Later that day, Quinn and Rachel walked into the choir room, standing in the center of the room, looking at the entire Glee Club. They were still glaring at Quinn.

"Okay, guys, I know you are still mad at Quinn, but can you let her explain?"

"Why should we forgive her? She has been a bitch to us." Kurt sneered.

"I know okay, I was once a victim of that. But I forgave her. Please just listen to her." Rachel said grabbing onto Quinn's hand.

"Fine" Mercedes said.

"Go ahead Quinn." Rachel said encouraging her.

"Okay, I know I was a bitch. I was horrible to all of you, and I'm really sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, even though Rachel says I do. So I wont be suprised if you don't forgive me. I know I was really horrible. I stabbed most of you in the back. I cheat on you Finn and you Sam. I called all of you names. I slushied all of you. And I am so, so, sorry. I hate myself for it. I'm sorry Puck for saying you were a Lima loser. I'm sorry for trying to keep you from Beth. Having her adopted, without really talking to you. I'm sorry Sam for cheating on you and breaking your heart. Finn I'm sorry for cheating on you. The rest of you, I'm sorry for being horrible to you. I pretended that Beth never existed, that I was never pregnant. That there wasn't a little girl that looked a mix of me and Puck. It really screwed me up. The I was put back on the Cheerios and Sue drilled it in my head that I was better than all of you. Which I'm not. Sam one day, I want to explain why I cheated on you, when ever you are ready to talk to me or if you ever want to. Puck, I really want to talk to you about everything that happened. I'm really sorry." Quinn said a few tears falling from her eyes. All a sudden Rachel felt 10 pairs of arms wrapping her in a group hug. Quinn finally let the tears flow. They released her. Kurt stepping in front of her, grabbing her hands in his.

"We forgive you. But don't ever think you don't deserve forgiveness or that you are not better than us. Quinn you are an amazing girl, who will be getting out of this town, just like the rest of us." Kurt said, wipping the tears that fell down Quinn's face.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered. Rachel walked over to Sam and Puck, who were still sitting in their seats.

"I would really like if you guys would listen to her." Rachel said sitting down between them. "I understand that you might not want to, but she really is sorry."

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Sam, I know she broke your heart. But I want you to understand why she did it. I don't think she did because of the way she cheated. Please listen to her."

"Okay." Sam said. "I will."

"Thank you, Sam."

"What about you, Noah."

"Do I have a choice."

"Nope."

"I guess I will."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

"Alright Quinn, Sam and Puck are gonna talk to you, right now." Quinn said grabbing her hand. "Do you want me to stay?" Quinn nodded. They walked back into the choir room. The only people in the room were them, Puck and Sam. They sat down infront of them.

"Listen to her. Do not interupt her, or I will hit you." Rachel warned.

"Okay." Puck and Sam said.

"I'll talk to you first Puck, since I think it will be easier to understand. Okay, I was wrong to drug you to have sex with you. I just wanted to get back at Finn for hang out and kissing Rachel. It was wrong, and I understand why you hate me. I hate myself too. I am also sorry for trying to keep Quinn from you, and then making the decision of adopting her out, without talking to you. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I made you lie to your best friend. I'm sorry I told you that you would be a Lima loser and that you would make a horrible father. You won't, you will make a great father to your future children. You are totally going to get out of Lima. I'm so sorry." Quinn said, tear filling her eyes.

"Now you may talk, Noah."

"I forgive you, Quinn. Yeah, it was horrible of you to do that stuff, but I forgive you. And thank you for telling me I will be a good father." Puck said.

"Thank you for forgiving me. Sam" she said turning toward to Sam. "I'm sorry I cheated on you. You didn't deserve me. I'm sorry that I broke your heart. But you don't understand that my heart broke too. I know that doesn't make sense. I believed that I wasn't good enough for you. That you would soon realize that, and break up with me. You would realize that you were better off without me. You are the love of my life, and I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry, and I understand if you never want to forgive me and talk to me. I'm sorry Sam, but I want you to know that I love you." Quinn said, the tears finally falling.

"Thank you for explaining it Quinn, but you need to stop putting yourself down. You are amazing. I love you too. It's gonna take time for me to fully trust you again, but I would like to start over." Sam said, moving forward, face to face with Quinn, his hand brushing against her cheek.

"I would really like that." Sam leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers.

"I feel like we are interupting this, so I'm gonna go. You coming, Noah?"

"Yea. See you later Sam. Quinn." Neither seperated to say goodbye.

* * *

A/N: I know that Sam forgiving Quinn was fast, but because I just wanted to get it over with. Also what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? In the next chapter, the rest of the club will sing. Sorry for the lack of Puckleberry, but it will be in the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay So some of you wanted Rachel to already tell her feelings to Puck. So I suggest you keep reading. So next chapter. Thanks for reading, Enjoy.**

* * *

XXXXXX

The next meeting of the Glee club Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany sang. Finn sung 'It Will Rain' to Quinn and Rachel, who both slapped him. He also sang 'Jessie's Girl'. Tina sang about being second best, and a love song to Mike. Mike sang 'Cool', and sang a love song to Tina. Artie sang a song about still having fun even if hewas in a wheel chair and 'Moves Like Jagger'. Brittany sung her song after Artie.

"Love You Like A Love Song"

**[Verse 1]  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby  
[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
[Verse 2]  
Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby  
[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)  
[Bridge]  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on  
[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I love you...like a love song...**

Brittany finished her song standing infront of Santana. Santana had a huge smile on her face, looking up at Brittany.

"I love you, San." Santana stood up.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." Santana said before she kissed her girlfriend. The whole Glee Club cheering in the background.

XXXXXX

The next day Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Blaine were singing. First was Kurt, then Blaine, then Rachel, Than Puck. Rachel was nervous all day. She kept questioning her decision to sing to Puck; confessing her feelings. _What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to be my friend afterward? _What if's running through her head. Everyone was in the choir room.

Kurt was first. He sang 'The Boy Next Door' and 'Blackbird'. Blaine sang next. He sung 'It's Not Unusual' and 'Somewhere Only We Know'. Both beautifully sung. Rachel was up next. She was practically shaking with nerves.

"Rachel, do you want to come up now."

"Yeah, sure." Rachel said, getting up from her seat. She made her way to the front of the room.

"Okay...so my first song is Skyscraper. I wanted to sing this song, because most of my entire high school carrer I was bullied. Even if I never did anything to them. This excludes Santana and Noah, of course. So, her it goes."

**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Know you know you can know**

The whole room clapped, with tears in their eyes. They all went through some pain while in high school.

"So, my next song is 'Give Your Heart Is A Break'. This song is exactly what I want to say to someone that I have deep feelings for.-" Puck's ears perk up to this. _Who is it? Maybe it's me. _" So...Noah this is for you." Rachel says before the music starts.

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a breakI know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)  
'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)Oh yeah, yeah  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**

Rachel is still standing up front, with her head bowed, when she finishes that song. She didn't want to see the rejects wriiten across his face. Rachel was still looking down, when she saw a pair of black army boots stop infront of her. A hand cupped her cheek, bring her face up to meet Noah Puckerman.

"I love you, Ray." Was all Puck said before smashing her lips to his. They kissed for what felt like 30 minutes, but in reality was only 2 minutes, before Rachel pulled away, pressing her forehead to Puck's.

"I love you too."

"Umm... Guys." Mr. Shue's voice cut in. "Puck it's your turn to sing."

"Alright, Shue." Puck said, pecking Rachel's lips on more time, before sending her to her seat.

"Okay so for the both these songs are for Rachel. So, baby I hope you like them." Puck said, before themusic started.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye**

When Puck stopped singing, Rachel had a hude, blinding, smile on her face. She blew if a kiss.

**Hey, where did we go**

**Days when the rains came ?**

**Down in the hollow**

**Playing a new game,**

**Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,**

**Skipping and a-jumping**

**In the misty morning fog with**

**Our, our hearts a-thumping**

**And you, my brown-eyed girl,**

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

**Whatever happened**

**To Tuesday and so slow**

**Going down to the old mine with a**

**Transistor radio.**

**Standing in the sunlight laughing**

**Hide behind a rainbow's wall,**

**Slipping and a-sliding**

**All along the waterfall**

**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

**Do you remember when we used to sing**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**Just like that**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**La dee dah.**

**So hard to find my way**

**Now that I'm all on my own.**

**I saw you just the other day,**

**My, how you have grown!**

**Cast my memory back there, Lord,**

**Sometime I'm overcome thinking about**

**Making love in the green grass**

**Behind the stadium**

**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

**Do you remember when we used to sing**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**Laying in the green grass**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...**

When Puck stopped singing, he was standing infront of Rachel. He knelt down infront of her.

"I love you, Baby. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm sorry for the slushies. I'm sorry for the names. I'm so sorry. If I didn't have you, I think I would be for fucked up then I am now. " They both laughed at that. "But I mean it, Rach. I love you. And I swear to always protect you and be there with you forever."

"I love you too, Noah. I already forgave you for that stuff. Remeber I told you to keep doing, I was protecting you. Noah, no matter what, I know you would have grown into a wonderful man. I've seen it happening infront of my eyes, since we were little. I love you. And I promise to be there, and protect you, and support you, every step of the way." Rachel said before pulling his face to her's and pressing a passionate, loving kiss to his lips. The Glee Club cheered in the background.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die before either of you emitted you feelings." Santana said. Everyone laughed.

"I thought I was going to run out of chap-stick."

"I thought I was going to never wear weaves before they told each other."

"I thought I was going to be old and fashionless before they said anything."

"I thought I was gonna not be able to dance."

"I thought I was going to be in a grave."

"I thought I was gonna run out of bowties and form-fitting colored pants"

"I thought my hair was gonna be gray" Tina said

"I thought Unicorn's were gonna fly"

"i thought I was gonna be broke"

"I thought I was gonna stop rapping, before they said anything."

* * *

**A/N: SO yay Puckleberry. CAn you tell who said what at the end.**


End file.
